


A Tamed Dragon

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cock Ring, Dragon!Throk, Elf!Lotor, Implied dubcon, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Throk is not an animal in this verse dragons look slightly humanoid but with not human like features, Vibrator, butt plug, fantasy!au, light feeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Elven Prince Lotor has some fun with his pet dragon





	A Tamed Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for a fantasy au setting where Throk is a dragon captured by dark elven Prince Lotor who trained him to be a pet. Also dragons in this au are a race of bi pedal people with different animalistic features, such as scales and magic. I put in ‘implied’ dub-con to be safe. This has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails 
> 
> Anyways enjoy! Oh

It seemed like it was only yesterday since he’d brought this creature into his palace. Seeing the wild one snapping his jaws and clawing along the stone floors as the guards dragged him down to the Prince’s personal section of the Palace.

Where the witch and her little spies could not bother them. 

He sits back in the red velvet chair, holding a goblet of mead in his hand and giving a soft swirl of it. The Prince was dressed only in a pair of trousers with silver bracelets and anklets glimmering softly and a dark blue cloak around his shoulders. His long white hair was tied back as he purrs softly. Beside him was a luxite plate of meat tarts on the small nightstand.

A smile forms on his face when the dragon laid his head on his thigh, hot breaths brushing over the soft fabric. 

When he had seen Throk, he was nothing like the prince had expected.

For one he was…small. At least compared to the dragons in his stories as a child. 

The dragon in fact almost resembled the physique of a man…except for very obvious features: the large cat like ears, shimmering golden eyes, bristly violet fur that covered his entire body with only a crest to show his scales. And those teeth…

Lotor lightly petted his head before he slowly lifted his foot to nudge Throk’s hardened cock.

There’s a shuddering breath as those gold eyes roll back. The toy inside of him thrums softly, a device made with magic and alchemy. His hole clenched around it as glowing, pink precum dribbles on to the floor from his cock.

“Goodness me…” 

Throk’s ear twitching slightly when the prince spoke and he tried hard to keep from moaning to loud.

His eyes follows the Prince’s other hand as it places his goblet down before reaching up to pluck a treat from the tray just for him. Slowly the creature started to lift his head before Lotor pressed it back down lightly with a raised brow.

“Ah, ah ah…no moving pet….That’s it, relax now….”

If he had tried this months ago his pet would be snarling out profanities and trying to bite his hand—and he had succeeded once or twice in doing so—or clawing him up. 

Now? Now he could just hold his hand out with the treat and not fear losing his fingers. 

Soft wisps of violet magic swirls around the fingers stroking Throk’s head as Lotor gently makes the toy vibrate harder inside of Throk. 

“Mmmmrrrr…..s-sir…..!” He hissed hoarsely, thighs shaking lightly.

The ring held snug around the dragon’s cock, giving a pleasant squeeze that has his legs shaking. He gasps and pants softly as his fingers dig into the cushioned seat.

“Open.”

His indigo tongue slips out when he mouth opens with anticipation. He takes the meat tart into his mouth with drool staining the Prince’s hand. He purred deeply, causing the ground to rumble softly as he laps up every crumb between those nimble sharp fingers.

Lotor chuckled, “That’s it….eat up now…goodness I’ve had you for what, five months? Six? You certainly learned fast didn’t you?”

He watched Throk struggling to keep his thighs steady as his cock twitches with need. His hands grip the fur carpet under them as his stomach rumbles. 

“Hmmmm, you know I thought for a while that the ring might be too loose around your cock…” Lotor purred softly, “And I would have to go and customize another so it squeezed you just right…And how long have you had it on?”

His foot nudged the scaly shaft slowly, his eyes looking over the ridges and the weeping tip that stains his boot. A soft smirk crosses Lotor’s face as Throk bucked his hips forwards to try and get more of that wonderful sensation.

“Mmmm…! Oh…! Oh sir please….!”

The elf smiles down at him, “How long have you had it on?”

Those yellow eyes look up almost glazed, “I…I….h-hours sir….! Oh gods…!”

“Hmmmm…I see,” He leaned back in his chair and smirked softly, “…Lay down on your back my pet. You’ve been so good for me….”

A happy trill escapes the dragon as he did as order, his legs open to show his master his weeping cock and stuffed hole. He reached down and held his thighs open to make sure Lotor didn’t miss a single bit.

“Mmmmm…” The prince stood up calmly, allowing his cloak to drop along with his trousers, “Yes, good boy…”

Who knew a tamed dragon could be as fun as training him?


End file.
